Love Hurts
by funkmasterhousedancer
Summary: Sephiroth has come back and he owns Shinra Mansion. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret decide to stay there for a little while... Sorry for the format it didn't convert onto the website very well. Enjoy the many endings!!~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters and no I did not get permission to use them in a story from the publisher. I also do not own rites to John Lennon or Eric Clapton or any other of the various things I mention. So sorry (  
  
You wanna know the plot? Well since I know my stories are like heroin to you people I  
  
will give you a little juicy taste:  
Sephiroth comes back and is ready for the healing to begin and since the mansion is kind  
  
of his because his parents owned it he lets Cloud Barret and Tifa, who have been drifting  
  
from friend to friend have no wear else to go, stay there with him. They all kind of resent  
  
it but Cloud is worst of all.  
It's been 5 years since Meteor crashed onto the planet and destroyed Midgar. A lot of  
  
people died. The Slums were completely demolished. The characters mostly went back to  
  
their old lives, back to normal or as normal as it could be. Red 13 went back to Cosmo  
  
Canyon and took over his Grandfather's research. Yuffie went back to Wutai and began  
  
studying martial arts again. All the materia was handed over to her although most of the  
  
Holy magic didn't work anymore. Cait Sith's operator Reeve became the new president of  
  
Shinra and is now rebuilding Shinra's reputation and morals. Vincent moved in with Cid  
  
and they both live in Rocket Town with Shera. Vincent is actually quite smart in the  
  
mechanics field. Cid and Vincent started their own world-renowned business of fixing  
  
cars. Cloud Tifa and Barret all travel around together. They couldn't find a place to live  
  
presently. They are presently in Nibleim trying to rent out a room at the Shinra Mansion.  
  
The clerk is giving them a hard time.  
  
Cloud: I'm tellin you buddy you don't want to mess with us. Just give us a room. We have  
  
money.  
  
Clerk: It's 2000 Gil a month.  
  
Barret: Yo that is screwed up.  
  
Tifa: We have plenty of money.  
  
Clerk: I'm sorry I just---  
  
Cloud: Get your manager.  
  
Clerk: All right...  
  
A few moments later...  
  
Clerk: My manager is on his way.  
  
Cloud: Good.  
  
A deep voice from the shadows: Cloud so nice to see you again.  
  
Cloud: That better not be...  
  
Deep voice: Sephiroth. Yes it is I.  
  
Cloud: How the hell did you live?!  
  
Sephiroth: You didn't really think that was me did you? Humph, you under estimated me.  
  
I sent a dummy for you all to fight. But I must admit when you fought my sprit you really  
  
made me change my mind about a lot of stuff. As my physiatrist says I've begun the  
  
healing process.  
  
Cloud: What are you healing from? You killed Aeris!!!!  
  
Cloud exploded with anger. He jumped over the counter and punched the new and more  
  
sensitive Sephiroth in the face.  
  
Sephiroth: Hey that's not fair. I know what I did to you and yours. So I will let that go.  
  
And I will let you stay here for free.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Clerk: *sweat drop*  
  
2 months pass and everyone is pretty comfortable with the other. Sephiroth sometimes  
  
has violent outbursts and now he acts more like the old him just with out the violence and  
  
killing. Cloud Tifa and Barret still hate Sephiroth but they tolerate him and treat him like a  
  
friend.  
  
Now honestly how long do you think that will last? 


	2. Why do we do the things we do?

Two women sit at a table in a bar on the outskirts of Nibelhiem. One has glasses framing her  
  
brown eyes and long brown hair. She is wearing a maroon executive suit and high heels.  
  
The other has gray eyes and long poofy reddish hair. She is wearing a blue sweater and  
  
jeans with holes at the knees. The first one is Katie the second is Laura.  
  
Katie: So we haven't talked in about 2 months. How is your life goin?  
  
Laura: I haven't been in a relationship since then.  
  
Katie: Its been much longer for me.  
  
Laura: Love just isn't finding us.  
  
Katie: Hey, who is that guy over there? In the jacket, long white hair?  
  
Laura: Sephiroth. I've only heard legends.  
  
Katie: He's all by himself at the bar.  
  
Laura: Poor guy. I bet since he tried to destroy the world he hasn't been on a single date.  
  
He's so cute. And the bad guy touch only makes him more sexy.  
  
Katie: Oh I just got an evil idea.  
  
Laura: This isn't like what we did to Barret is it?  
  
Katie: No much more evil.  
  
Laura: Good cuz I felt so bad when he found the walnuts in his arm gun. And all he said  
  
was Yo that is screwed up.  
  
Katie: I think this is much worse. We should see who could get him in bed first.  
  
Laura: Oh.... that's so mean.  
  
Katie: It'll be worth it. If you win I'll let you decorate my apartment.  
  
Laura: Its worth it then. You have cow print curtains for God's sake. And if you win I'll  
  
let you stay in my room at the Shinra Mansion.  
  
Katie: For how long?  
  
Laura: 3 months.  
  
Katie: And who ever gets him. Gets to keep him no discussion afterwards.  
  
Laura: Okay and anything goes except we can't tell about the bet or anything even  
  
pertaining to our agreement.  
  
Katie: Agreed.  
  
They shake on it. A half an hour passes and Katie has to rush back to her secretary job at  
  
the office. Laura sits alone drinking the rest of her tea and then gets up to leave. She is  
  
paying the check when she hears a deep voice behind her.  
  
Voice: You gotta light?  
  
She turns around to see Sephiroth with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. His white shining  
  
hair goes down to his knees and his green eyes twinkled.  
  
Laura: Yeah sure. *pulls out a lighter*  
  
Sephiroth: *after lighting up* Thanks. I'm Sephiroth.  
  
Laura: I'm Laura its nice to meet you.  
  
She is walking down the street and up from behind her comes you guessed it Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: Hi its me again I was kind of wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight  
  
do you wanna go get somethin to eat.  
  
Laura: I work from 5pm to 3am at the library from Sunday night to Friday morning.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh damn.  
  
Laura: But I'm not busy now. How about ice cream?  
  
Sephiroth: Sounds great.  
Meanwhile Katie is at work filing stuff. One of her red headed co-workers walks up.  
  
Katie: What do ya want Cory?  
  
Cory: I thinkin if you weren't busy tonight we could---....  
  
Katie: Cory you got married 2 weeks ago. Go ask the new girl in Accounting.  
  
Cory: Will do. Your a life saver kid.  
  
He walks off.  
  
Boss: Katie do you have those reports for the banking meeting today?  
  
Katie: There right here sir.  
  
Boss: Thanks and I'm expecting someone this afternoon from Shinra Mansion so just let him on in my office.  
  
Back to the ice cream shoppe....  
  
Sephiroth: So you just stuck the walnuts in the barrels?  
  
Laura: *laugh* Yeah I felt pretty bad afterwards though.  
  
Sephiroth: Sounds so evil. I've got a meeting with an advertising business in about 10 minutes so. You know I've only known you for an hour but I really need to  
  
see you again.  
  
Laura: Well come by the library sometime after dark.  
  
Sephiroth: Its a date.  
  
Laura: I better get going too. Hope to see you again.  
  
Sephiroth: What no kiss?  
  
Laura: *laugh* Oh all right. *kiss on his cheek*  
  
Sephiroth: Goodbye Laura.  
  
************************  
  
Sephiroth is in his room at Shinra Mansion changing into a suit. Suddenly he hears the door open and close behind him.  
  
Clerk: A message just arrived for you sir.  
  
Sephiroth: Thanks.  
  
The clerk stands there waiting.  
  
Sephiroth: I'm not giving you a tip for doing your job.  
  
The clerk leaves. He opens up the message and reads aloud:  
  
I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and hope you can forgive me. What you have done in the past is irreversible but I think I am beginning to forgive. Never expect us to be friends. I just don't want to be your enemy anymore.  
  
Sincerely, Cloud  
  
******************** The elevator door opened in front of Katie's desk. She noticed who it was immediately. Sephiroth carried a briefcase and had a suit with out a jacket on. Katie fixed her hair and tired to look busy.  
  
Sephiroth: Hello I'm Sephiroth from Shinra Mansion.  
  
Katie: Yes I know. My boss Mr. Fargo is out at the moment but he'll be back any minute. You can take a seat over there.  
  
Sephiroth: I'd rather stand here and talk to you.  
  
Suddenly Barry White's voice narrates: Damn man you a playa.  
  
Katie: So how is the business?  
  
Seph: Can't complain. My profit has been going down so I decided to start advertising. I was thinking I could get an electronic banner at The Gold Saucer.  
  
Katie: Yeah a lot of people go to the Gold Saucer these days.  
  
Seph: They probably want to get away from it all. I get that feeling sometimes.  
  
Katie: Oh here comes Mr. Fargo now.  
  
Seph: Hey have you ever been to that Chinese restaurant down by the bay?  
  
Katie: Oh yeah they have great dumplings.  
  
Seph: Well if your not doing anything tonight I'll be there at 7 and if you show up great if not then I'll suspect something is wrong.  
  
Katie: I'll be there.  
  
Mr. Fargo from behind: Sorry to keep you waiting Sephiroth. Come into my office.  
  
2 giggling girls: hehehe come.  
  
Sephiroth is at the Shinra mansion knocking on a door. Cloud answers with no shirt on.  
  
Sephiroth: I got your message. And I want to thank you for giving me a second chance.  
  
Cloud: If you were here I would have told you in person.  
  
Sephiroth: You really are a great guy Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Could we talk more later I'm kind of busy right now.  
  
Tifa's voice from behind: C'mon Cloud! The Jenova's Witnesses can wait.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh. Go Cloud.  
  
*************  
  
That night at The Happy Panda (that Chinese restaurant by the bay).  
  
Katie arrives in a beautiful green sparkly dress; she sits at a table reserved for her and Sephiroth. 5 minutes later Sephiroth shows up and they order.  
  
Katie: So I heard that all Holy materia hasn't been working.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah it's a little weird. You know of my crazy antics of course.  
  
Katie: Of course.  
  
Sephiroth: Well after I killed that Aeris girl I thought I had taken away the only way for Meteor to be stopped. Well when it did, hell if I know why it did, I think it was the last bit of Holy the planet could supply. I dunno I'm just thinking out loud.  
  
Katie: I love your hair how did you get it to silky smooth * she reached over and ran her hand through it*  
  
Sephiroth: I use a good conditioner.  
  
Katie: You always have people coming and going through your mansion you must meet a lot of interesting people.  
  
Sephiroth: I do. But some people find the fact that I sleep in the same house as them a little off-putting.  
  
Katie: Well its to be expected.  
  
They talk and laugh and have a good time. They finish dinner and Sephiroth drives her home. They are standing in front of her apartment door. There is a home made wreath on it.  
  
Sephiroth: I got your number I'll call you sometime.  
  
Katie leans in to kiss him. He kisses her on the cheek instead.  
  
Sephiroth: I'd like to take things slow.  
  
Katie: All right well call me.  
  
Sephiroth: Definitely.  
  
Soon enough Thursday night around 11:30 rolls around. Laura is reading a book at the front desk. She sighs and gets up to stretch her legs.  
  
Laura: * talking to herself* No one has come to the library after 9 o clock since I started here.  
  
Sephiroth: You talking to your invisible friend or me.  
  
Laura: * smile* No my invisible friend is in the bathroom right now.  
  
Sephiroth: I told you I'd come see you. I expect a tour of the place.  
  
Laura: Of course! As you can see its pretty abandoned sometimes a catch teenagers making out in the romance section upstairs. This place is really big and sometimes I am scared I lock some people in here. I sit here * points to front desk* Phone is there door is there. And that's about it. Well there are about 3 stories and a basement. I get a work out making sure I don't lock any one in.  
  
Sephiroth: Seems romantic. I love books.  
  
Laura: So do I. I'm reading Kerry L. Orchard's new book.  
  
Sephiroth: So am I!! I love her books!  
  
Laura: No way! What's your favorite genre?  
  
Sephiroth: Poetry.  
  
Laura: Me too!  
  
Sephiroth: Where is the poetry section?  
  
Laura: Come with me.  
  
They begin walking up the stairs and up to the 3rd story. They go to a little cove with beanbags and soft chairs. Poetry is in big letters on a sign hanging down.  
  
Laura: I'm not that bad of a poet myself.  
  
Sephiroth: I love everything about poetry. I also write its just a great way to get feelings out ya know.  
  
Laura: Here we are. Sit down I'll read you my favorite poem.  
  
He sits and she grabs a book and sits across from him.  
  
Sephiroth: Come over here and sit next to me.  
  
Laura follows suit. She opens the book and starts to read. Sephiroth follows her every word. She finishes.  
  
Laura: That is beautiful writing you can really feel the pain of the author.  
  
Sephiroth: I love to watch you read. You seem so . passionate.  
  
Laura: * smile* Well I sometimes do book readings for little kids.  
  
Sephiroth: That I gotta see.  
  
Laura: I have a book reading tomorrow at 4 its in the meeting room right over there.  
  
Sephiroth: All these stairs! You should get an escalator.  
  
Laura: * laugh*  
  
They spend until Laura is off at the library reading out loud and playing around the empty library. Sephiroth walks her to her room in the Shinra mansion. They are standing in front of her door.  
  
Sephiroth: I had no idea you had a room here.  
  
Laura: Yeah. I had a lot of fun tonight. I'd love to see you again.  
  
Sephiroth: I want to kiss you right now. But I don't know if I should.  
  
Laura: I don't have cooties I promise.  
  
Sephiroth leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Laura: Good night.  
  
She walked into her room and shut the door. Sephiroth walked happily back downstairs. The clerk was standing in his place.  
  
Sephiroth: Look alive clerk my boy for today is a good day.  
  
Clerk: Please don't startle me like that I have a heart condition.  
  
Sephiroth: I'll give ya a heart condition.  
  
Narrating Barry White: Damn Seph! How many chicks you need?  
  
A music-playing-no-other-sound-while-action-is-going-on scene takes place. The song is Jealous Guy by John Lennon for full length of song. It shows Sephiroth in various dates with Katie and Laura. The song and scene ends.  
  
5 weeks later.  
  
Sephiroth: Well here we are again.  
  
Laura and him stand at the door to his room.  
  
Laura: Yes we are.  
  
Sephiroth: Would you like to come in?  
  
Laura: Of course.  
  
Sephiroth: You don't think we are moving to fast.  
  
Laura: No, I've been dying to see the inside of your apartment. Sephiroth unlocks the door and they walk in. They sit on the couch holding each other.  
  
Laura: If we are still together next week, on Friday meet me on the mountain right outside of town. There is a bridge where you can see all the lights from town. Its beautiful.  
  
Sephiroth: Why on earth wouldn't we be together? Laura: * shrugs* Sephiroth: Ever since I first met you at that bar I think I loved you.  
  
Laura: I think. I love you too.  
  
Sephiroth suddenly got up and picked Laura up.  
  
Laura: Where are you taking me?  
  
Sephiroth: To my bed.  
  
The next day around noon Katie and Laura sit in the same bar from the beginning.  
  
Laura: I win.  
  
Katie: What?!  
  
Laura: I get to decorate your apartment.  
  
Katie: You slept with Sephiroth?!?!?!  
  
Laura: Yes, and it was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly a deep familiar voice comes from behind.  
  
Sephiroth: So I'm just a bet to you people. I thought it was odd you too were friends. I can't believe this. Especially you Laura. You said you loved me.  
  
Laura: But I---  
  
Sephiroth: You expected me to chose. Well I chose neither.  
  
He turned around and stormed out the bar. Katie chased after him. Laura just sat staring at the table. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
*********************************** It is Friday afternoon of the next week. Sephiroth has not said a word to either of them. He is going through old pictures. He found one and looked at it with a sad look on his face.  
  
Sephiroth: I can't do this. I need to see her.  
Now chose your own ending. The next chapter is the original ending intended by the author. 


	3. Orginal Ending

Original Ending  
Laura is standing on a bridge the chilling winds from the mountain air blowing her scarf and hair back. She sighs quietly.  
  
Laura: * whisper* I didn't think he'd show.  
  
She stands looking searchingly at the town below.  
  
Laura: * singing softly to herself* Would you hold my hand.  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind: If I saw you in Heaven.  
  
Laura: Sephiroth!  
  
They run to each other and hug.  
  
Laura: I really do love you.  
  
Sephiroth: I know. I love you too. 


	4. Alternate Ending 1

Alternate Ending   
Katie sat looking at Cory flirt with the new girls around the office. For the last week she couldn't concintrate on work and all she did was draw pictures of herself and Sephiroth together. She turned away from the elevator where her collegue stood to get some water. She heard the elevator door open and a scream from the new girl. Katie turned sharply around to see Sephiroth with a bouqet of flowers.   
  
Sephiroth: I can't live without you.   
  
Katie: I feel the same way.   
And there was a connection there. 5 years later Sephiroth and Katie get married. Laura is seen drinking from a flask saying They'll get there's...  
  
10 years later Sephiroth is murdered on his front porch. The killer is never found.   
  
15 years later Katie and Laura rekindle a broken friendship and the world is content once more.   
  
50 years later Katie and Sephiroth's children visit both thier graves and drag their butts on them. I guess it was a happy ending after all.   
  
A question still hasn't been answered though.... Don't you want to french kiss Gene Simmons? 


	5. Alternate Ending 2

Alternate Ending 2  
  
Katie and Laura sit in the library staring at each other like always. Suddenly Sephiroth walks in.   
  
Sephiroth: I have propistion for you....   
And 9 months later Sephiroth laid an egg and I was born. I am a glanotious cube and I wear a bow. Am I a lady? Who knows? I am just the mix of Laura, Katie, and Sephiroth. Can you guess what happened? 


End file.
